


Downtime

by National_Nobody



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Arsenal (Earth 16), Barebacking, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Manhandling, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Hood (Earth 16), Rough Sex, Roy Harper is a sap, but like..., future fic (sort of), not NOT canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/National_Nobody/pseuds/National_Nobody
Summary: Roy’s eyes tracked lower, the waistband of Jason’s sweats settled far down on his hips with the curve of his ass just barely visible. Roy swallowed, feeling the front of his pants twitch despite himself.Christ, it was like a Pavlovian response now.He glanced at the clock.It was still early. The party they were crashing wasn’t until the next night, over thirteen hours away.He glanced heatedly back at Jason....They could catch up on sleep after.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, YJ JayRoy is a god-tier concept, and one of these days I'll get around to actually writing a fic for them. In the meantime though, here's this I guess (bc when in a writing slump, write porn, apparently). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Roy crept quietly into their hotel room so as not to wake Jason. His sweep of the place hadn’t turned up much, but if anything he was almost a little selfishly grateful. They could both do with one more good night’s sleep.

Plus, well…

He glanced at the bed.

Jason was sprawled out shirtless on his stomach, breathing quietly as he slept. The tattered book he’d been reading lay forgotten on the floor, having slipped out of his hands. Roy picked it up gently, placing it on the nightstand, then let his eyes roam down Jason’s back.

In Roy’s opinion, Jason was always a sight for sore eyes. A sleeping Jason, though, was a special treat. It was the only time Roy saw him truly relaxed. Open. The only time he ever actually looked like the nineteen year old boy that he was, instead of some dangerous and world-weary old man stuck in a hot, young dude’s body.

Roy’s eyes tracked lower, the waistband of Jason’s sweats settled far down on his hips with the curve of his ass just barely visible. Roy swallowed, feeling the front of his pants twitch despite himself.

Christ, it was like a Pavlovian response now.

He glanced at the clock.

It was still early. The party they were crashing wasn’t until the next night, over thirteen hours away.

He glanced heatedly back at Jason.

...They could catch up on sleep after.

Silently, Roy undid his gear, placing it on top of his duffle bag, then changed out of the Arsenal uniform in favor of his own sweats.

He padded back over to the end of the bed, trailing a finger lightly over the arch of Jason’s foot.

Jason stirred, one eye cracking open as the corner of his mouth pulled down into a frown.

“Hey,” Roy said quietly, shooting him an easy smile. Jason’s expression softened.

With a yawn, Jason tucked the arm that had been hanging over the edge of the bed up under his pillow and readjusted his body with a huff, head turned away from Roy.

“Wh’time is it?” he mumbled into the fabric.

Roy climbed up onto the mattress, sitting astride the backs of Jason’s thighs. Gently, he settled his hands low on Jason’s hips, running them slowly up Jason’s sides. He pressed a light kiss to the top of his spine, then raised his lips to the shell of Jason’s ear, just barely tugging with his teeth. Jason shivered, a small noise reverberating in the back of his throat.

“Middle of the night, more or less,” Roy murmured against Jason’s ear, massaging small circles into Jason’s shoulder blades with his thumbs. “Recon was a bust.”

Jason hummed. “S’okay. Got time tomorrow.”

Roy nodded, nosing behind Jason’s ear to feel his shiver again, then trailed his lips down along Jason’s neck, sucking a patch of skin between his teeth. Roy could feel the content rumble coming from Jason’s chest, the sound of it sending a swell of heat to his groin.

He scooted up an inch to the top of Jason’s thighs, sighing against Jason’s ear again as he pressed the bulge in his pants up to the seam of Jason’s, letting him feel him. He smirked, feeling Jason’s ass automatically clench and release.

Jason glanced over his shoulder at him with a Look, but Roy could see the hunger seeping its way into those bright blues. He wet his lips, smirking wide.

Jason rolled his eyes, reaching back to squeeze Roy’s length through the fabric. Roy’s breath hitched.

“Starting to think you planned this mission just to have more excuses to fuck me, Harper,” Jason accused, voice husky with sleep.

“I need excuses?” Roy asked, sucking at Jason’s throat again. Jason snorted.

“Alright,” he huffed, lifting himself up onto his elbows, “get the hell off me, Red.”

Roy obliged, sitting beside him on the mattress. Jason rolled his neck, massaging at the base of it, then flipped himself over, settling onto his back and shucking his pants off. Roy glanced appreciatively down at the newly revealed skin, watching Jason’s cock jump from the scrutiny of his heated gaze. Jason fixed Roy with another look, one brow lifting.

“Well? You waiting for a handwritten invitation, or are you gonna hurry up and put your balls in my face while you eat me out?”

Roy’s face went hot.

“What is it with you and sixty-nineing?” He shook his head. “What if I want to be able to kiss you like a normal person?”

“Neither of us qualify as anything _near_ a normal person,” Jason laughed. “But fine, you can be a sap and kiss me first. After that though, your tongue has a nice, long date with the inside of my ass. You owe me for waking me up, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Roy rolled his eyes fondly, lowering his lips to Jason’s for a slow, sweet kiss.

Jason twirled a longer strand of hair on the top of Roy’s head around his finger, scraping his teeth lightly against Roy’s tongue as Roy nudged it past Jason’s lips. Roy sighed, a noise rumbling in the back of his throat as Jason’s hand lowered to the back of his head, scratching the fuzz there. Jason chuckled.

“What?” Roy asked as he pulled back. Jason cupped his chin.

“Just thinking about how much of a prickly piece of shit you were when we met. Never would’ve thought that there would be such a doting sweetheart under all that.”

Roy rolled his eyes again, nipping Jason’s lip. “Could say the same of you Mr. Obsessed With Pride and Prejudice.”

“Oh, no doubt,” Jason smirked. “Never claimed _I_ wasn’t a sensitive guy. Just that I’m one who happens to know about a hundred and fifty ways to kill a person. And who would really prefer a certain redhead’s cock to be shoved down my throat right about now.”

Heat surged down Roy’s body again.

“Alright, already, you impatient bastard. Sorry for inconveniencing you with my affection.”

Jason grinned, chasing after Roy’s face to peck a kiss to his cheek, then settled back down with his hands behind his head, waiting.

Roy straddled Jason’s broad chest, kneeling so that he was facing away from him, and kissed down along Jason’s abs to his shaft, licking slowly from the head to his base. Jason’s breath hitched, the air warm on Roy’s thighs as Jason mouthed there, biting lightly at his skin until Roy shuddered.

Roy slid his hands under Jason’s lower back, smoothing them over the gorgeous curve of his ass and squeezing. Jason hummed his approval against Roy’s perineum, making him shiver as he gripped Jason’s thick, muscled thighs and folded them back.

Roy gasped, feeling the wonderful, electric heat of Jason’s mouth sliding over his cock as he supported Jason’s lower back again with one hand, his own mouth hovering over where Jason wanted him. Roy’s eyes fell closed, a groan falling past his lips as Jason’s tongue swirled over his head. _Fuck_ , Jason was so damn good at sucking him off. It was _distracting_.

Pulling together his resolve, Roy forced his eyes open, observing the fluttering ring of muscle in front of him. He wet his lips, pressing a few firm kisses to Jason’s thighs, then dove in.

Jason immediately groaned around Roy’s dick, nearly rolling Roy’s eyes back into his head with the pleasure shooting through his veins from the vibration of it. Dazed, Roy kept at it, circling his tongue around Jason’s entrance and then spearing in. Opening him up steadily. Exploring his inner walls until he felt Jason shaking beneath him, still moaning sweet bliss around Roy’s leaking cock.

Roy groaned a bit from loss when he felt Jason pull off of him, his shaft tingling from Jason’s heavy breaths against the wet skin.

“ _Fuck_ , Roy,” Jason moaned hoarsely. “It’s too good, you gotta stop. Gonna cum already.”

Roy pulled back, catching his breath, and glanced down at him. Jason’s head had fallen back to the pillow, precum dribbling onto his lower ribs from the way Roy had folded him in on himself.

“ _Fu_ -cking, hell. I need you down there more often,” Jason laughed a little breathlessly. “Want me on my stomach?”

Roy flipped himself around to face him, pressing a kiss to Jason’s nose. His lips quirked as his eyes flicked up to the headboard. “Gotta better idea,” he said, low. “Get up on your knees in front of me and hold onto that.”

Jason shot him a curious look, but did as Roy suggested. Roy grabbed for the lube then pressed his chest flush against Jason’s back, kissing lightly along his shoulder. “Know what I’ve noticed about you, Jaybird?” he asked, slicking himself up.

“Mm?” Jason responded, tilting his head to give Roy better access to his neck.

Roy spread Jason’s cheeks and shoved deep into his tight heat with one hard thrust. Jason yelped, clutching tightly to the headboard. Without missing a beat, Roy grasped Jason’s thighs and lifted him clear off the bed, Jason’s body nearly parallel to it as Roy hooked Jason’s knees around his hips and then slid his hands up to grip hard at Jason’s waist, keeping him in the air.

“That nothing gets you going like a little, rough manhandling,” Roy laughed breathily.

Jason swore shakily, his arms flexing with the effort of helping Roy keep him off the bed, his cock dripping onto the sheets below him.

Roy let his synthetic arm take on most of Jason’s weight, his vision nearly tunneling with how good Jason felt, clenched tight as hell around him. After a couple of steadying breaths, he squeezed Jason’s waist in warning, then pulled back to thrust into him again. Jason _screamed,_ the wordless cry of pleasure reverberating through his entire body and sending Roy shuddering.

“Th—this okay, Jay?” Roy checked, thumbing his hip bones.

“Yes,” Jason gasped. “ _Fuck_ yes, oh my _god_.”

Roy grinned, smug, as he adjusted his grip, then snapped his hips forward again and again, harder, basking in Jason’s gasps and the _just_ barely too rough friction that they both so desperately craved.

The headboard creaked as Jason clung to it for dear life, Roy switching from thrusting to simply tugging Jason back and forth on his cock, using his body as if Jason were made for him. Jason ground out a hoarse mantra of _fuck_ , _fuck, FUCK,_ as Roy moved him, leaking continuously now onto the pillow below him.

“Roy, _ah_ , don’t stop. Gonna cum so hard,” Jason moaned.

Roy grunted, feeling light-headed as sparks flew up his spine, the intense tingling centered just below his gut building up to a breaking point.

He forced his eyes to remain half open, staring, enraptured, where their bodies were joined. Sweat clung to Jason’s flushed skin, his ass jiggling with each slap of Roy’s skin against his. His eyes wandered up Jason’s back, every muscle on Jason’s built shoulders tensed from the effort of keeping himself aloft and from how high strung he was from the pleasure threatening to overtake him.

“C’mon, Jaybird,” Roy panted. “I know you’re right there. I wanna see you do it. To hear you cum from just my cock. Show me.”

Jason shuddered, fists tightening and cock jumping, and with one more hard thrust, he was done for, Roy’s name flying past his lips like an obscenity as he spilled hard onto the sheets.

Roy swore as well, seeing stars as Jason’s body clenched over him in rhythmic waves, Jason’s orgasm toppling Roy over the edge into bliss along with him.

_God._

Breathing hard, Roy lowered Jason’s legs back onto the bed and pulled out gently. Trembling, Jason let go of the headboard, slumping down onto all fours. Roy flopped onto his back on his side of the bed and guided Jason down to him.

Jason’s hands had clear indents from where the edges of the wood had pressed into his palms. Roy coaxed each one open carefully, kissing the abused spots, then shimmied the both of them under the covers, hugging Jason to him.

Jason tossed a leg over Roy’s, resting his head beside Roy’s on the pillow and nuzzling his ear with a sated sigh. Roy rubbed Jason’s back until his shaking subsided then pressed a soothing kiss to his forehead.

“You okay, Jaybird?” Roy murmured.

Jason opened his eyes, those up-close crystalline blues never failing to make Roy’s heart stutter. “Mmm,” he sighed again, one corner of his mouth quirking up as he pecked a kiss to Roy’s lips. “Hell yeah. That was a top ten right there.”

Roy grinned, kissing him back. “Yeah?”

Jason nodded, letting his eyes fall closed again. He gestured vaguely to the bathroom. “Be a gentleman, would you?”

Roy grunted, forcing himself out of Jason’s warm embrace and over to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and running it under hot water.

He wiped himself clean, then grabbed another for Jason, throwing all the soiled pillows onto the floor and doing his best to wipe up some of the mess on the sheets with tissues.

“Guess you have to sleep on my side of the bed with me tonight,” he said, amused. Jason snorted.

“I blame you,” he mumbled. Roy chuckled, gently wiping Jason down, tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, and then climbing back into bed to curl up at Jason’s side.

“Did you set an alarm?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. For ten,” Roy said, scratching his fingers through Jason’s dark hair.

“‘Kay. Roy?” Jason asked.

“Uh huh.”

“As great as that was, I don’t care how horny you are. If you wake me up again before that alarm goes off, I’m throwing you off the balcony.”

Roy huffed a laugh, kissing his boyfriend’s smart mouth. “Got it.”

Jason scooted closer and shoved one leg in between Roy’s, tossing an arm around Roy’s back. Roy pulled him into his arms and let the sound of Jason’s even breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
